


Taking Sides.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, McKirk., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Daydream V Nightmare...Based on TOS Episode: The Enemy Within.(Medical Log entry.)





	Taking Sides.

Doctor McCoy found himself feeling somewhat disturbed by the very nature of the recorded statement he was about to make.

Medical Log: Stardate: 1672.1  
Chief Medical Officer Leonard H McCoy reporting:...

The Numerous occasions I encountered Star Ship Captain James T Kirk that day following his return from Planet Alpha 177, were so compulsively contradictory.

He first appeared aggressive, demanding, not his usual self.

Next, he seemed calmer, a gentler version of himself.

Next, his stronger, sternly commanding other self reappeared to almost overpower me. I began to question my own judgment.

Next, his softer, sensitive side returned to greet me affectionately once more.

Next, his overpowering forcefulness, came to goad me. I became overwhelmed, fear-full of his actions.

Next, he became so sweetly relaxed, I felt I could almost breath again.

Next, his intense mood re-surfaced, almost like some form of vicious, truly selfish alter-ego had possessed him entirely.

Finally, the truth came out, not only had he developed a split-personality, in actual fact he had experienced a, split-person transformation, turned into twin beings, one good, one evil.  
  
Rampaging until what was once, torn apart, became trapped by transportation, ingeniously thrust back together.

His dual identity crisis, had finally passed, coming to an abrupt end.

Next, his charming yet commanding, true self re-appeared, as if by some miracle, reclining relaxed, in welcoming arms.

This had been one hell of a problem to diagnose correctly, and a hell of a time to deal with, for all concerned, in helping to make it.

As for the Captain, just how the hell did he manage to cope with it? My heart goes out to him. Amen to that.

Doctor McCoy out.

The End.


End file.
